


Maya 's Hospital Visit

by americanhoney913



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fill [25]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Eating Disorders, F/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas gets a call from a historical Riley and a slightly more coherent Farkle that Maya's in the hospital due to an eating disorder that caused her faint and almost die</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maya 's Hospital Visit

Lucas finds out when Riley calls him from the hospital. She’s sobbing into the phone and he can’t make out what she’s saying, but Farkle’s voice comes over the speaker. He sounds calm, but there’s a tremor in his voice as he explains what’s happened. But he’s rambling, so Lucas still can’t understand.

“Farkle, slow down,” he tries to calm his friend, “slow down and tell me what happened.”

“Maya fainted at Riley’s house. When Topanga looked into it, she found that Maya looked more like a skeleton.” The boy takes a shuddering breath. “Maya’s been starving herself, Lucas. She’s barely there.”

“I’m on my way,” he says with little pause, Farkle promises to hold down the fort until he can get there. Not that the adults aren’t doing everything they can to figure out what’s going on, Riley is falling apart and Farkle is currently the only thing holding her together.

* * *

A few hours later, Lucas is allowed into Maya’s hospital room. “Oh, Shortstack,” he whispers as he sits in the chair beside her. Katy had told him earlier that if the Matthews hadn’t gotten her to the hospital on time, Maya would have died. His heart is still beating too fast, thoughts racing as he cups her cheek in his large hand. “Why did you do it?”

“Huckleberry?” Maya rasps, eyes blinking in the harsh lighting of the room. “Wha’s goin’ on? Where’am I?” Her voice is slightly slurred, probably due to the mild sedative slowly wearing off.

“You’re in the hospital, Maya,” he tells her. 

She blinks owlishly at him. “Why?”

Lucas takes her hand. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

“Riley and I were in the bay window. We were talking about…” she trails off, blushing. “And then I woke up here.”

“You fainted.” The Texan shakes his head, taking her hand in his. “And we know you haven’t been eating.”

Maya looks down. “I-”

“You don’t have to tell me right now, Maya.” He reassures her. “But I want you to know that I’m here for you; we’re all here for you.”

The blonde’s eyes flutter, her voice an exhausted slur, “Thank you.” She squeezes his hand. “Will you be here when I wake up?”

“I promise.”


End file.
